vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Saludos Amigos VHS 1995
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Severe Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures, Video Tapes or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * Licensed for Private Home Exhibition Only. Any Public Performance, Copying or Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Previews * Walt Disney World * Toy Story * The Santa Claus * Pocahontas * The Aristocats * Aladdin and the King of Thieves * City Furniture * Excellence Creme * The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-Day Saints * Toyota Disney Bumpers * Feature Presentation Opening Logos * Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection * Walt Disney Pictures Opening Credits *RKO Radio Pictures *Walt Disney presents *"Saludos Amigos" *Photographed in Technicolor with Live Action from a 16mm Original *Live Action Photography: Charles P. Boyle *Live Action Director: William Morgan *Process Effects: Ub Iwerks *Sound Supervisor: C.O. Slyfield *Sound Recording: Harold J. Steck, Robert Cook *Film Editor: Jack Bachom *Technicolor Color Director: Natalie Kalmus *Associate: Morgan Padelford *Distributed by RKO Radio Pictures, Inc. *Copyright MCMXLII Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved *Approved MPPDA Certificate No. 8092 *This picture made under made under the jursdiction of I.A.T.S.E., affliated with American Federation of Labor *RCA Sound System *A Famous Studios Production *Featuring: Lake Titicaca, Pedro, El Gaucho Goofy, Aquarela Do Brasil *Supervising Director: John McKimson *Production Supervisor: Norman Ferguson *Story Research: Ted Sears, William Cottrell, Webb Smith *Musical Director: Charles Wolcott *Art Supervision: Mary Blair, Lee Blair, Herb Ryman, Jim Bodrero, Jack Miller *Backgrounds "El Gaucho Goofy" inspired by: F. Molina Campos *Sequence Directors: Bill Roberts, Jack Kinney, Ham Luske, Wilfred Jackson *Directing Animators: Ward Kimball, Les Clark, John Lounsbery, Fred Moore, Wolfgang Reitherman *Animators: Fred Moore, Ward Kimball, Milt Kahl, Les Clark, Milt Neil, Wolly Reitherman, Bill Tytla, Les Clark, Bill Justice, John Sibley, Hugh Fraser, Paul Allen, John McManus, Andrew Engman, Dan McManus, Josh Meador, Rudy Larriva, Arthur Stevens, Eric Larson, Hicks Lokey, Fred Madison, Tom Massey, John McManus, Frank McSavage, Joshua Meador, G. Miller, Kenneth Muse, Milt Neil, George Nicholas, Art Palmer, John Reed, Grant Simmons, Sandy Strother, Henry Tanous, Don Tobin, Don Towsley, Bernard Wolf, Marvin Woodward, Robert W. Youngquist *Assistant Animators: Iwao Takamoto *Effects Animators: George Rowley, Jack Boyd *Painter: Phyllis Barnhart *Layout: Don Da Gradi, Al Zinnen, Ken O'Connor, Hugh Hennesy, John Hench, Glenn Scott, Xavier Atencio, Sual Bass, Ken Anderson *Background: Hugh Hennesy, Al Zinnen, Ken Anderson, McLaren Stewart, Al Dempster, Art Riley, Claude Coats, Dick Anthony, Yale Gracey, Merle Cox, John Jensen, Alan Maley *Music: Ed Plumb, Paul Smith *Story: Homer Brightman, Ralph Wright, Roy Williams, Harry Reeves, Dick Huemer, Joe Grant, Ted Sears, Lance Nolley, Eldon Dedini, Tom Oreb, T. Hee, Xavier Atencio *Foreign Supervisor: Jack Cutting *Associates: Gilberto Souto, Edmundo Santos, Alberto Soria *"Saludos Amigos" **Lyrics: Ned Washington **Music: Charles Wolcott *Orchestrations: Sidney Fine, Edward H. Plumb *Music Editor: Al Teeter *Musician: Ethmer Roten - Flute *Narration: Fred Shields *Color Timer: George Cave *Negative Cutter: Jim Wilkinson *Secretaries: Eva Jane Sinclair, Eloise Tobelman, Ruth Wright *Producer: Fred Qrimby *With sincere appreciation for the courtesy and cooperation shown us by the artists, musicians and our many friends in Latin America - Walt Disney Ending Titles *The End (Fim) · A Walt Disney Production · Distributed by RKO Radio Pictures, Inc. · For Victory U.S. War of the Bonds Buy Yours in This Theatre Closing Logos * Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:RKO Radio Pictures Category:Walt Disney Production Category:Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Category:VHS Category:1995